warriorcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mossnose Speaks: Forever Love
"Mosspaw, you have trained hard to learn the ways of a medicine cat. Do you promise to be a medicine cat, healing your sick clanmates, sharing dreams with StarClan, and most importantly, NEVER mate?" asked my mentor, Gorsepelt. "I promise." I meowed, my heart beating fast. "Then I will give you your full medicine cat name. Mosspaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Mossnose. I am still your mentor, until I die or retire. Congratulations." The other medicine cats at the Moonstone cheered my new name, and I felt myself glow with pride. When I came back to the WindClan camp, everyone cheered my new name. "Mossnose, you get to come to the Gathering tomorrow night." announced Jetstar, the WindClan leader. When WindClan arrived at the Gathering, we were the 2nd Clan there. The other Clan that was there was BloodClan. Then, I noticed a black tom with blood red eyes staring at me, with a look that I've seen when a queen first looks at her kits. It was love. He loves me? But I'm a medicine cat! Maybe once I talk to him, and tell him that I'm a medicine cat, he'll leave me alone, and I won't have to face two choices. So I went over to him. "Hello, my name is Mossnose. What is yours?" "My name is Hawkpath. Mossnose, will you meet me at the border tomorrow night?" "Of course." I mewed. The next night, Mossnose snuck out of the camp to meet Hawkpath on the border. "There you are!" exclaimed Hawkpath. "Yes, now why do you want me here?" I asked. Hawkpath looked nervously at me, "I love you, Mossnose." I purred "I love you too, Hawkpath." Then I remembered that medicine cats weren't allowed to mate. But before I could protest, Hawkpath shoved me into a bramble bush. Then I heard pawsteps, and BloodClan scent filled the air. There were at least five BloodClan cats. "Hawkpath, what are you doing here at this time of night?" asked a she-cat lovingly. "Oh I'm just marking the border. I can smell a fresh scent of WindClan, that's all." replied Hawkpath. "Let me smell." offered the she-cat smelling the border. "Fresh, but it's on their side of the border. A cat from a WindClan patrol probably marked their border recently." Hawkpath pretended to smell the border. "You're right, Flowerheart. Now, can I please go hunting by myself? I want to enjoy the fresh air." "Alright. Be careful. Oh and I'm going to have our kits soon!" Flowerheart mewed excitedly. "Oh, I'm sure they will be beautiful!" said Hawkpath licking his mate. I felt like wailing. Hawkpath already had a mate! As soon as Flowerheart headed toward the BloodClan camp with the four other cats following her, Hawkpath dragged me out of the bramble bush. I started to run away. "Wait! Mossnose! Where are you going?" he yowled. I turned around, tears streaming down my face. I shook my head sadly, and ran all the way back to WindClan, and snuck into the medicine cat den. When it was dawn, I woke up. I then saw my belly. It was bulging! I had to go tell Hawkpath, mates or not. When I ran to the border, I saw that Hawkpath had been sleeping there the whole night. He lifted his head sleepily. "Mossnose? What happened last night?" "You are mates with Flowerheart! I thought you loved ME!" I screamed. "No no no, Mossnose, I'm pretending to be her mate. She really mated with a kittypet, and she doesn't want any cat to know, so around my clanmates, we pretend we are mates. I really love you, and I know our kits will be wonderful! Please forgive me." Hawkpath meowed licking me lovingly. "Ok, I forgive you." Then all of a sudden, I jerked, and a peach colored tom kit came out of my belly. That was it. My belly was no longer big. "Oh Mossnose! He's wonderful!" breathed Hawkpath. "How about we name him Peachkit?" I suggested. "Perfect." said Hawkpath. Then, Hawkpath and Mossnose took Peachkit, and chose to live in BloodClan. And Mossnose knew that Hawkpath was her Forever Love. The End Category:Stories for Contests